


whatever the f*ck

by kittyspring



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, LazyTown, anime - Fandom
Genre: collection, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: A collection of one-shots cause i have to many gosh darn ideas.





	1. break

It was a sunny spring day, the land smelled of freshly bloomed plant life and a sent that could only be described as warmth. Most of the students were taking advantage of the free day by going to visit the local village. There were only three people who were spending the beautiful day studying. Sitting on a stone bench by a tree was Peter and Remus. A pile of books sat In between them. Peter groaned at his giant text book re-reading a paragraph for the fith time. Remus smiled at his mystery noval, making sure he wasn't resting his book on Sirius who was laying his head and arms across his friends lap. Sirius gave a small whimper almost like a dog as he stared at the book in his hands. He let the book drop and sway in his hand as he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. James laid in the grass flipping through two different books about transfiguration. A pain started to stir in his head from all the information but he chose to ignore it and kept reading. Peter, Sirius, and him have been studying animagus for a year and a few months now but it seemed almost hopeless since none of them had been able to transform yet. A loud noise startled him along with Remus and Sirius. He looked at Peter who seemed to be shaking with stress as he gave a shaky sigh. He glanced at the other two, Sirius had closed his eyes and was starting to snore slightly. "Maybe we should take a break" James said. Peter rose to his feet as fast as he could clearly wanting to get far away from the books. Sirius raised his head and made a tired noise. 

 

The four walked to the gryffindor tower to drop of their books. After words they walked back outside. "Let's go down to the lake" Sirius said as he walked in the direction of the lake by the forest. The sun shined brightly in the sky. They fallowed him down to the lake. As soon as they got there Sirius took off his robe and set it on the grass. He removed his shoes 'come on moony, take this dog for a swim' he laughed. Remus rolled his eyes and smiled, He too removed his robe and shoes. 'You two coming' he asked while Sirius ran into the lake 'ah cold so cold' he almost hissed. 'Nah we're good, sound cold' James smirked. 'So cool like me' Sirius shouted 'you cool says who' James shot back. 'Anyone who can see unlike you apparently'. Remus hissed as he stepped into the cold water 'ah cold, cold so cold' he slowly walked further into the lake. He shook as he joined Sirius where the water was at waist length. He splashed the tall boy who was having troubles adapting to the water 'ah pads' he yelped. The shorter stepped back as he laughed and Remus splashed him back. James chuckled at them and sat down in the shade of a tree. Peter stared off at them as he picked at his nails. 'Something on your mind wormtail' he asked the plump boy. Peter turned to him 'I am just curious, why are we learning how to be animagus-I mean I know it's so we can be with moony when he uh changes but well isn't moral support enough he knows we're always there for him so uh is this really necessary' he turned red as he spook clearly embarrassed by how he felt. 'Ya he does know we support him but we're doing it because pads wants to.' He looked at the two who were wrestling in the water 'he told me he didn't want Remus to be alone so he was gonna become an animagus and I told him I'd do it to plus being able to turn into an animal would be cool' he laughed and turned to Peter. He smiled and lowered his hands no longer feeling nervous 'ya it will be cool'. They looked back at the other two. Remus was looking around in the water when suddenly Sirius spring up beside him causing him to lose balance and fall into the water. He laughed as Remus re-surfaced he then pushed the giggling teen. 

'There's another reason I think as to why Sirius wants to be animagus' Petter looked at him curiously. 'This stays between us ok' Peter nodded and stepped closer to James. 'I think he loves moony and that's why he's trying so hard' Peter seemed surprised for a moment before a smile spread across his face and he began to laugh. 'You know when you think about it it's kinda obvious' James joined in the laughing. 'Ya it is like the time he slapped moonys ass after potions' James told. 'Ya and he covered it up by slapping you then me' they laughed harder at the memorY. James perked up and spook louder 'or, or when he McGonagall left the class room last year and pads spread himself over the table and hahaha said 'transfigure me into a four course meal for I am delicious'. The two were using the tree to support them as they laughed. 

'What's so funny' Remus asked as the two walked out of the lake completely drenched. Peter and James stopped laughing and looked at them then at each other and resumed laughing. The two seemed confused by the action. James stood up as his laughter dyed down 'ah it's nothing you just look like wet dogs'. He picked up Sirius's robe and handed it to him 'come on before you become a sick puppy'. He took the robe and held it by his side. Remus picked his up and the four walked away from the lake. James could tell Sirius wasn't believing his story but he wasn't gonna tell his best friend they were laughing at his affection even if it was funny.


	2. Bird noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sportarobbie

It was just a dark night. Robbie rotten was curled up under the apple tree in lazy park. It was one of those nights, where he felt stupid and lonely. Felt like no matter what, everyone would hate him for the rest of his life. He had started hyperventilating as tears ran down his face. But not a moment later did he hear a stomp and Sportacus’s voice ‘are you ok’. It was strange for the hero to be out so late at night and Robbie couldn’t even comment on it. Every time he tried he’d cry harder. He just want the hero to go away, he wanted everything to go away. Then he heard a faint whistle like a nervous bird clearing it’s throat. He looked up at Sportacus in confusion. The hero pressed his lips together and gave a whistle. Robbie was amazed at the sound, it sounded just like a bird. Sportacus kneeled down and sat on his bent legs in front of Robbie. He gave another whistle this time with more confidence. Robbie watched him. The tears stopped falling down his makeup-less face. Sportacus made a different bird sound, this time softer and quieter then the rest. Robbie’s breathing began to calm and he rested his head on his knees. He closed his eyes and listened to the various different noises. Bird sounds weren’t normally comforting. But maybe it’s because of who was making the sound. He didn’t know all he knew was it made him feel better, like he wasn’t alone for once. He curled up even more and found he was having a hard time thinking. All he could do was hear the bird noises. But soon those started to fade, like he was falling into a different room. Slowly the sounds stopped and Robbie was still. His breathing low and his eyes closed. He was asleep. Sportacus smiled. He stood up and tip toes closer to the man. He bent down and gently picked him up. He wasn’t sure what happened but he was glad he could help the villain stop crying and find enough peace to fall asleep.


	3. wedding planners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kagakuro au

It was a rash decision in fact kagami taiga was having a hard time remembering why he agreed to go to his 'enemy's' wedding. Why was he even invited Amonie hated him and he hated Amonie. Then again all police men hate the fire department and all firemen hate the police department. He watched as his enemy danced with his husband and sighed. He rested his head in his hand as he slouched over the table. "Weddings huh" came a voice. Kagami jolted back in his seat and looked to his right. Sitting in the chair beside him was another man. He looked from the happy couple to kagami. Kagami was stund by the mans blue eyes and forgot for just a second where he was. "Uh ya" he said returning to reality. He looked at the happy couple again. Amonie was kissing his husband all over in a very inappropriate way. It made kagami angry, manly because he wanted a relationship but also because seeing his enemy happy made him antsy. "Excuse me" the blue eyed man asked. Kagami turned his attention to him, a little startled at the sudden noise. "Can I have your glass, I've been trying to get a drink all night but the waiters been ignoring me" he pointed to the glass. "Uh sure" he placed his hand on the bottom of the champagne glass and slid it over to the man. The cloth moved with the glass and he cursed himself internally. The man took the glass by the small stem. "Thank you" he brought the drink to his mouth and took a sip. He looked at the glass then set it down. "That tastes awful" he spoke softly. Kagami chuckled "that's what I said, tastes like cranberry's." The man moved his head slightly "it does, I hate cranberry's" he told. "Ya their gross, unless you have them with potatoes" kagami told him. The man opened his mouth to speak but closed it as if thinking it over. The sound of someone tapping glass echoed over the low music. "Kiss, kiss" someone chanted. Everyone looked to the grooms as they laughed and kissed. Everyone cheered. Kagami slouched in his chair "what was that about weddings" he asked rhetorically. "Weddings are valentines day, your support to love them but if your single they suck" the man said. Kagami looked at him in surprise then started laughing. "Oh man your right weddings do suck when your alone" he sat up a bit. "And your support to meet someone" the man continued. "Then you have to chat them up and of course they only want talk about weddings so you say things they want hear just so they'd have sex with you and your left with a morning of regrets" kagami finished. "Like wedding goggles" he spoke again. Kagami made a noise of annoyance but smiled for some reason. "So what if you had a night at a wedding where.... You only had the good moments" he took a sip of the champagne again. "What do you mean" kagami asked sitting up completely now. "Well what are some pick ups you hate" he asked. Kagami thought a moment. "Well I hate when the person I'm picking up talks about their passed relationships.... And I guess their insecurities", "right when they get to personal to fast." He nodded his head. "So what if you had a magical night at a wedding with a stranger that didn't have any of that" kagami sighed. "That'd be nice but it'll never happen" he couldn't tell if the man seemed annoyed for a second but he thought he saw his cheek twitch slightly. "Do you want have that night with me" he asked a little slower and clearer. Kagami clued in to what he was saying. "O-ok" he cleared his throat. "Alright but some rules first, no sex that way it doesn't end up being a regret, second um.... Fake names so we can't find each other tomorrow" kagami nodded and smiled. "Alright then call me uh" he looked around the room. He looked down at the cloth and smiled "call me nuno" he looked at the man with a smug grin. The man covered his mouth and cleared his throat. "I guess I'm barentin" (Valentine). They both smiled "OK barentin, this is cool fake names. We'll never know who the other is" he smiled getting excited. "Hey taiga, taiga check it out I'm married, look taiga it's my husband" came a loud voice. Kagamis smile fell at the noise. "Amonicchi stop your embarrassing me" the blond laughed. "I'm married eat that taiga" he laughed then walked away. Kagami sighed in anger he really hated that guy. "Taiga-kun, I'm tetsuya... No last names" the man offered. "OK no last names so what do we do first" he smiled. He moved his chair forward causing the cloth on the table to move. As it moved a plate fell off the table. "Run" tetsuya said as they bulted out of their seats before anyone noticed. They ran into the crowed of dancers. As soon as his feet touched the dance floor he lost sight of tetsuya. He looked over heads but couldn't see the blue hair. He felt a hand on his back and turned around. Tetsuya stood behind him and offered his hand. Kagami smiled and took his hand. This was gonna be a great night.

******  
The next morning kagami woke up in his apartment. He walked out of his room and into the living room where his brother himaru sat. He smiled up at the red head. "Hey 'tiger' where'd you disappear to last night" he asked with a smile on his face. Kagami walked to the couch. He smiled down at his brother sleepily. "I had the best night ever last night" he started. "Ooh did you get lucky, is she/he is your bed right now" he asked placing his hand above his eyes as if scoping something in the distance. "Nope, I just spent the night living every cliche scenario you can have at a wedding" his brothers smile dropped. "What" he asked unsure if what kagami was saying. "I met this guy last night" he hopped over the couch and sat down at the other end.

*  
Kagami took the mans hand and brought him closer. He placed his hand on his waist and started swaying into the crowed. He was so small compared to him that he could surround his hand with his own. Tetsuya loomed up at him and smiled as he stepped closer. He was short to, he just barely reached the night of kagamis shoulder and yet it was alluring to him.

*  
"Sounds magical... So you gonna call him" himaru took a sip of his coffee. "Ya... No well I would but we didn't tell each other who we were. It was part of our magical night" he smiled like a child. "Oh taiga no. That is just a bad idea a stupid idea" he sighed and placed his coffee down. "No it was awesome. I had a great night, I'm never gonna see him again and theirs no way to ruin it" he smiled as he later back on the seat. Himaru rolled his eyes in annoyed astonishment. "K fine so what happened next"

*  
Kagami held tetsuyas hand on the other side of the dance floor. Kagami smiled at the slightly panting man. He looked away as he noticed something in the corner of his eye. A waiter sighed and slammed his hand beside his thigh then walked out of sight. "Tagia-kun look" tetsuya pointed to the bokay sitting on a table at the back of the crowed. The newly weds danced beside it. "I'm gonna take it" he continued. "What why" kagami asked, letting go of the mans hand. "For all the lonely girls out there who never get the bouge", "alright but you'll need a distraction" kagami loomed around for an idea. "No I don't, watch" tetsuya pulled his sleeve down gently and held a finger to his lips. He looked at the bokay then at the newly weds. He let go of kagami then started walking to the table. He stared at the couple as he quickly grabbed the bokay. He turned and signaled kagami to fallow him without taking his eyes off the lovebirds. Kagami looked around then started walking. As he walked passed the couple Amonie shouted at him "find a hot bridesmaid yet oh wait their all taken by the grooms men." Kagami rolled his eyes as he walked. He could see tetsuya peeking his head into the room from the hallway. "Hey where's my bokay" he heard. He started running at those words.

*  
"So that's what happened to the bokay, well good for him" himaru told. "You'd never have a bokay at your wedding" kagami asked. "Oh no I'll have one, I'll watch that flower granid edge closer to the crowed and watch those bitches claw for it" they chuckled. "So where'd you go" he asked.

*  
Kagami and tetsuya sat at a piano in an empty room with dimied lights. Tetsuya played a tone on the panio that was both slow and upbeat. When he finished kagami clapped. "Thank you, if you couldn't tell that was the theme to mew mew power" kagami laughed at him. "You know I thought it did sound familiar" they both laughed. Kagami looked at tetsuya when he was done laughing. When the smaller opened his eyes kagami found he couldn't look away. Those eyes were so intense yet sweet at the same time. He leaned in a little on instinct. Tetsuya turned away and frowned. "We're not go a kiss" he told. Kagami looked like a kicked puppy at those words. He glanced at kagami and silently sighed. "If we kiss then this night becomes real and could get ruined.... You might use to much tongue and poof the spells broken" he babbled a little. "Then we don't have to use tongue" kagami offered. Tetsuya took in a deep breath "ok how about this. The thing that makes a kiss great is the moment leading up to it. So why don't we have the moment leading up to it but we don't actually kiss" he offered. Kagami nodded. Tetsuya looked up at him and scooted closer. Kagami licked his lips as he stared into those beautiful eyes. Their hands touched on the piano keys and kagami slowly intertwined their fingers. They leaned closer to each other, moving their gaze from the others eyes to their lips. They closed their eyes as they held their faces just a centimeter away from kissing. Tetsuya slowly pulled away.

*  
"So that's it a drum roll for kissing. So what you said good night and came home" himaru asked. "Oh taiga your such an idiot. This guys sounds amazing" he complained. "He was amazing" kagami stood up "he was funny and cute, a little weird but it was also funny. And we connected so much and I'm never gonna see him again." He stretched out his arms and groaned. Himaru placed his head in his hand at his brothers stupidity. Kagami placed his hands on his hips as he moved his shoulders. He opened his eyes then jolted "I have to see him again" he told loudly. "Yes" his brother groaned "so let's get to work what else do you know about him." "Nothing just that his name was tetsuya, that's all I got. Wait Amonie would know" he ran to himarus phone that sat on the table. "Ya but he's on his honeymoon right now he's busy", "ya your right I'll call him in two weeks" he told. He sat down and started going through the phones contacts. "What are you doing" himaru asked. He leaned forward to grab the phone but kagami stood up again. "Hey amonie what's up" himaru dropped his arm on the edge of the couch in defeated.   
Amonie stood in the airport with his husband. "Going on my honeymoon why" he asked sceptiacly. "I was wondering well see that was this guy at the wedding and well I forgot to get his number" kagami rambled. "Figures, what's his name", "tetsuya." Amonie smiled at the name "ah sweet sixteen" he sighed in a funding manner. "Oh kurokichiin" his husban sang. "You know him" kagami asked. "Ya I know him... I know all of him" he chuckled. Kise hit him in the back of the head. "Great so where can I find him" amonie held kiss at arms length as the man got emotional. "I don't know kise invited him, wait was he even at the party" he questioned to himself. Kise grabbed the phone "he works at the rec center in the equipment room, the one by seirin high." "Thanks so much" he hung up the phone then stepped onto the couch and hopped over it. "Hey wait" kagami stopped at those words. "How did the night end" himaru asked. Kagami turned to him "I'll tell you while I get dressed."

*  
The two walked into the now empty dining hall. The waiters were packing everything up and the room was a mess of scattered items. "Guess we missed it" kagami spoke with a smile. He walked onto the dance floor. "Pity I wanted one last dance" tetsuya looked around. Kagami turned on his heel "well I'm still here and lucky for you I know a song of by heart." Tetsuya walked over to him and took his hand. Kagami guided him closer and started swaying. He held his waist and smiled. He started to hum a tune then opens his mouth to sing. "I didn't count on this, before my very first kiss. This isn't the path we choose, but there's so much we could loose." Tetsuya started laughing "you know the song off by heart" he said in between laughing. "Best magical girl anime, that's all I know though" he laughed. "Hmm so do you wear the tux when you weeb out or" tetsuya started. "Haha no, no the normal taiga wears stained tang top and jogging pants", "sounds comfy" he said softly. "To bad I'll never get to join you" he sounded almost disappointed to kagami. The taller frowned at his words. Tetsuya leaned closer and kagami fallowed. He was so close to kissing him before he pulled away. Kagami took in a breath to stop himself from holding the man and kissing him. "Tell me your last name" he asked. "No" tetsuya shook his head slightly. "You know there's a flaw in you magical night thing, when it's over I have to watch you walk out that door" kagami blurted. Tetsuya looked at the window for a second. He looked at kagami and smiled. "I have an idea, close your eyes" kagami closed his eyes. He could feel tetsuya leave his space. The warmth of the other was gone. He tried to listen for foot steps but he only heard the waiters behind him. He opened his eyes to find he was alone, tetsuya was gone.

*  
"Aw" kagami scrabbled to put on his shoes. Once they were on he ran out the door. He flew down the stairs as he made his way down. He didn't live to far from the school and the rec center was only a block away. He rushed into the street and douged people as he made his way to his destination.

Tetsuya stood in the gym of the rec center. He had a few boxes of basket balls placed around. He grabbed a ball and dribbled it. "Oi kuro-chin I'm getting some stuff from the store you want anything" an employee called. He moved to shoot the ball "no thank you murasakibara-kun" his shot missed but he grabbed another one anyway. "You've been acting weird since Amoin-chins wedding, was seeing you ex happy really that devastating" he shrugged his shoulders then turned to walk out of the gym. Tetsuya shot another ball. He watched it go into the net. He grabbed another and dribbled. He went to shoot it but it missed completely. He sighed and grabbed another ball from the bin. He dribbled it and got ready to shoot. The door to the gym was shoved open. Tetsuya turned to the double doors, his eyes widened at the sight. Kagami stood at the door heaving from running. Tetsuya threw the ball down and ran to kagami. Kagami moved from the door to run to tetsuya. The smaller jumped up and kagami caught him. He held him up with one hand as the other shot up tetsuyas back. They quickly touched lips in a desperate move to finally kiss. Tetsuya placed both hands on either cheek of kagamis face as they kissed. They broke for a second "I thought you wouldn't look" tetsuya said. "Of course I looked, I couldn't get you out of my head" he kissed tetsuya again this time with a little tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maraduers becoming friends with Remus

Sirius sighed as he looked up at his four poster bed. He was enjoying a lovely evening with another first year boy named Remus until an hour ago. Remus always kept to himself and never spook to anyone except during study sessions in the griffondor tower or to the teachers. He had scares on his face and hands So of course Sirius was intrigued by the boy plus he'd be laying if he said the he wasn't adorable. After dinner he had asked Remus if he wanted to hang out. At first Remus said he had to meet the school nurse after dinner but Sirius persuaded him to at lest spend an hour with him. They were having a good time walking around the grounds and cracking jokes. Sirius even got him to hunch over in laughter, yes they were having a good time until Sirius pointed out the almost set sun Remus started to freak out. He tried to help the boy but Remus was having a panic attack, mumbling about the whipping willow so Sirius had grabbed him and started pulling him in the direction of the new tree. He kept talking trying to make Remus feel better and it sorta worked. Then as the sun was almost gone three teacher came running to them and grabbed Remus. Two of them fan off and the other pulled Sirius into the school and told him to go to bed. So here he lays in irritation.

It has been an hour now and Remus still wasn't back. Sirius sighed again 'dude leave it be already just go to bed or something' James spook from the bed closes to Sirius. 'I can't my mind is wrecked with questions' he yelled 'then do your homework' he heard another voice. James laughed then told Peter he should be a comedian. He stared at the ceiling for a few more minutes before sitting up and climbing to the end of his bed. He opened his trunk and pulled out the first book that looked Interesting from inside. Creatures of the dark: a guide to all that creep and crawl was the name of the book it was his defense agents the dark arts book. He shrugged his shoulders and moved back so he could lay on his stomach. He reached for his wand and cast a spell to give him light as he read. The lights shot up a few inches above him and he set his wand down as he opened the book. The first chapter was about giant spiders, he wasn't to interested in it so he skimmed it. The next was about pixies and after that was about all the different types of troll, goblins, and really anything small and deadly. He skimmed through each chapter till he reached the second to last chapter. He stopped and stared at the page In front of him were wolfs. The page had a shadowy looking dog like man on it.

werewolf is a human being who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, becomes a fearsome and deadly near-wolf. This condition is caused by infection with lycanthropy,- Sirius turned the page to the back where the in book dictionary was. 

Lycanthropy is the state in which a werewolf finds him or herself: that of turning into a fearsome and deadly near-wolf . Muggles are far less likely to be infected by lycanthrophy, as the wounds have a higher . There is no cure.- he sat up and placed the book on his lap as he turned the page back to the werewolf chapter. also known as werewolfry. Werewolves appear in the form of a wolf but, there are distinctions between them and regular wolves.

A mixture of powdered silver and dittany applied to a fresh bite will seal the wound and allow the victim to live on as a werewolf, although tragic tales are told of witches and wizards begging for death rather than becoming werewolves. 'Shit' he mumbled as he read. A werewolf cannot choose whether or not to transform and will no longer remember who they are and would kill even their best friend given the opportunity once transformed. Despite this, they are able to recall everything they have experienced throughout their transformation upon reverting to their human form. Sirius stared at the page before continuing to read. 

Lycanthropy is a magical illness known to be spread by contact between saliva and blood; thus, when a transformed werewolf bites a human, the bitten will become a werewolf themselves. Most Muggles, however, will die from the extent of their injuries in the instance of a werewolf attack as noted by Professor Marlowe Forfang. If a werewolf is in human form and bites the victim, they will merely gain tendencies such as a fondness for rare meat. Any bite or scratch obtained from a werewolf, whether in human or animal form, will leave permanent scars. However, the fresh wound can be sealed with a mixture of powdered silver and dittany.- Sirius thought about Remus' scars, some looked old like the one on his cheek but the one on his nose looked new like it had happened only weeks ago. Then there was the scares on his hands, on his right hand it looked like something scraped its teeth on the back and on his left he had one scar that almost circled his thumb. 

Werewolves cannot pass on lycanthropy to their children, and so if having a child with a human partner no werewolf tendencies will occur. If two werewolves mate at the full moon, in their animal forms, something very strange happens. The result of their mating, which has only ever occurred twice throughout history, has been a pack of wolf cubs — actual wolf cubs — who grow to become very beautiful wolves and can only be distinguished from true wolves by their near-human intelligence. Unfortunately, there is currently no cure for lycanthropy. Contrary to what the Muggle world believes, werewolves are not affected by silver, except in that it can be used to prevent death and merely closes their wounds to prevent bleeding in a severe werewolf attack.

Monthly transformation 

Though they can live otherwise normal lives, on every full moon a werewolf will go through an incredibly painful transformation from a human into a wolf-like creature.- Sirius thought back to the panic attack, Remus seemed to be in pain and was hyperventilating. As he remembered he noticed the boy seemed to be fighting himself as if he was fighting the urge to punch. 

They lose the ability to think in a human way, becoming highly aggressive towards humans — even those to whom they are close. Though werewolves usually only infect their victims through biting, they sometimes take it too far and kill their victims.

Without any humans nearby to attack, or other animals to occupy it, the werewolf will attack itself out of frustration. This leaves many werewolves with self-inflicted scars and premature aging from the difficult transformations.- again he thought about the scars all over Remus. He found that his heart was bounding hard as he read, there's no way Remus is a werewolf the school wouldn't allow werewolfs to attended. He thought but taking the headmaster in account, he was always looking to prove people wrong about 'dangerous creatures' it seemed more likely that Remus could actually be a werewolf. Sirius shook his head and continued reading don't jump to a conclusion till you have all the facts he told himself. But he couldn't read anymore his mind was jumping about. As he thought about it, it made more sense. Remus seemed to missing one day a month, he wasn't in the dorm like he's suppose to be. He had scares all over and they seemed to over lap other scars. Then there was the panic attack and the teachers they seemed worried about something and angry with Sirius even though it wasn't curfew just yet. He re-read the text and the more he read the more it made sense. Remus was always alone 'because he was afraid of being found out'. The teachers knew obviously the teacher had to know for safety reasons. 

Sirius jumped off his bed, clinging the book tightly as he ran to the bed closes to his. He walked passed the curtains to a sleeping boy who snored softly with the lights fallowing him. 'JAMES' he yelled. The boy jolted awake and sat up in a tired haze 'what I am awake I didn't miss Break feast' he asked his friend. 'He's a werewolf' Sirius held up the book that was opened to the chapter about werewolfs. James squinted at the book 'what' he mumbled. A small groan came from the other side of the room along with foot steps. 'Remus lupin he's a werewolf' James groaned 'ah seriously', 'what' Peter spook. Sirius looked at the small boy and pulled him into the four poster then made him sit down by James. 

'Look it makes sense, I've been reading' he gave the two the book 'and it says that a werewolfs scratches dont heal, Remus is covered in scares and they seem to overlap other scars. Plus it says they become violent before transforming he was panicking and grunting like he was fighting himself. Then there's the teachers' James looked from the book to Sirius now wearing his glasses 'the teachers' he asked. 'Ya they came up to us as we walked to the whipping willow, two of them grabbed Remus and ran to the tree-' James cut him off suddenly becoming more alert ' wait they ran to the whipping willow with a student' Sirius nodded. 'But we're not allowed near the tree because it's so dangerous' he mimicked a teachers warning. He looked down at the book and continued reading. 'Ya not to mention the teacher that was mad at me and dragged me into the school if it was so close to curfew why would they take a student to a dangerous tree unless' the two looked up at Sirius 'He's a werewolf' they said in-unison. 'Ya and check this out' he walked away from the bed and passed the curtains. The two hurried off the bed and fallowed him. They walked to the window where a bright full moon could be seen high in the sky. 'Whow a real werewolf' James smiled as they stared at the moon. 'Isn't that dangerous' Peter pipped up 'dangerous and cool' Sirius told turning back to the room. 'Think about it a real life werewolf in our dorm' he said finding that he was excited rather then scared. 'I don't think it be cool for him' Peter spoke looking at the book in his hands. The two looked at him, their excitement dying down a bit. 

'Werewolves are generally regarded with fear and disgust by wizarding society' he read from the book. 'People seem to think even when in human form, the werewolf may pose a danger. It is not uncommon for people known to be werewolves to be shunned by society and discriminated against within the wizarding world.' Peter looked up at Sirius who had walked to the bed next to James. He sat down on peters bed his smile long gone. 'That's why he's always alone he's scared' he looked at the last bed off to the corner. It was neat and looked like no one had ever slept in it. James sat down on the bed and spun to face Remus' bed. Sirius laid down on his stomach as Peter climbed onto the bed beside James. 'Well he doesn't have to be alone anymore' James told. He laid down on his stomach as well and Peter fallowed. The three stared at the empty bed 'should we tell him we know' Peter finally asked after a moment of silence. 'No we'll wait for him to tell us and tomorrow we'll have Breakfast with him' Sirius laid his head down after he spoke. 'Oh I wonder what's for Breakfast do you think we'll have Halloween themed morning cakes' James fantasizes. 'Or pumpkin shaped drench toast' Peter added 'yes with pumpkin butter ah that be delicious'. Sirius chuckled at them and soon passed out listening to them talk about food.

*******

The sun had started to rise and the moon was gone from the sky. Remus snuck into the common room of griffondor tower. He glanced around the empty room as a fire started to stir awake in the fire place. He brought his bandaged hand to his neck. He had a patch on his neck that was very irritating to him. He tip toed up the stairs to the dormitory. He quietly opened the door and snuck inside. He closed the door slowly then turned to walk to his bed but stopped at the sight before him. His three roommates laid on peters bed fast asleep. They were all on their stomach facing Remus' bed. He walked to his bed as he stared at the three 'have they been waiting for me all night' he wondered. He sat down on the bed wondering what to do should be wake them up, wait for them to get up on their own, or curl up in bed and pretend he didn't see them. He looked at his bed not really wanting to go to sleep even though he was tired. He heard movement In front of him and turned to the three boys. Peter was twitching in his sleep and seemed to have kicked James and Sirius to the edge over the night. He gave one giant kick and pushed James and Sirius further off the bed. James was pushed to the edge making Sirius fall off the bed and roll over the trunk. He fell on the trunk then rolled onto the floor. He groaned in pain as he laid on his back. He sat up slowly with a hand on his back. He stood up and stretched all the while Remus watched him becoming fearful of what will happen when Sirius saw him. 'Alright wormtail time to meet your maker' he spoke then turned to the bed and started walking. He stopped by James's feet and turned to Remus. The boy jumped and looked at the ground. He took a moment before looking up at Sirius and blushed at the sight. Sirius was smiling at him 'morning' he said in a cheery tone. 'Ah morning' Remus told a little to loudly. Sirius took a step forward, now at peters feet. He turned fully to the bed and stepped back. He glared at Peter then did a little run and jumped on the bed. Peter yelped as the wind was knocked out of him. James rose his head then kicked the two 'come one guys that's the second time' he fixed his glasses that had ended up in his hair during his sleep. 'It's peters fault he pushed me off the bed' Sirius rolled over Peter so he could get off the bed. He stood In front of Remus and straightened his pajamas. 'Oh hey lupin we were wondering when you'd get in' James told with a know it all smile. Remus blushed at the smile. Peter got up and draped an arm over Sirius's shoulder as if to support himself. 'Morning you gonna go down with us' he asked with a smile. Remus opened his mouth to speak but seemed awestruck for a moment. 'Where' he finally asked. 'Breakfast of course I wanna see if they have pumpkin butter' James said as he walked to his bed. 'Oh uh sure' Remus answered. The two In front of him gave him big smiles then walked away to their beds. Remus looked at the ground, he was taken aback by their cheerful moods and lack of questions. Usually people ask 'what's with all the scars/bandages' or 'why weren't you in bed', 'where did you sleep' but the boys in his dorm never asked him such questions. He was lost in thought and didn't notice that the boys had finished dressing and were now standing at the end of his bed. 'Remus' Sirius called making him jump. He looked from the ground to the three boys who were smiling at him 'you good mate' he asked. 'Ah ya sorry' he stood up and walked almost cautiously towards them. The walked down the stairs and out of the common room. No one was really awake yet but a few griffondors sat in the seats but had drifted back to sleep. They walked into the almost empty hall with Remus three steps behind them. 

'Oh man I've been hungry since last night' James yawned. 'Well that's your own fault ah no wonder Peter was so violent you got him all rallied up' Sirius talked in a dramatic tone. 'Haha ya hunger does make me kinda violent' he admitted. 'Man I hope they have pumpkin butter' James said again. Sirius rolled his eyes 'pumpkin butter uh have you ever heard such a thing.... Aye Remus" Sirius looked back at the talk boy. He seemed confused by the question like he hadn't heard it. 'Pumpkin butter you ever hear of such a thing' Sirius walked slower. 'N-no but I use to make ah pumpkin bread' he blushed. 'Really you can cook' Peter asked. 'Ooooh lady's look out we got a kind man who can cook' James joked also slowing down his pass so he was walking beside Remus. 'You should broadcast that information then you'd be swimming in lady and you'd have to start keeping a book just to keep track of them all' Remus laughed at Sirius's idiotic joke. 'Or you know he could just want food' Peter said making James laugh. 'Oh really Pete you could be a comedian like that'. As they walked Remus could feel his worry and fear leave him. These three were rowdy and humerus and they didn't ask him any of the questions he hated. If he was gonna have friends he hoped they'd be these guys or people like them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maraduers prank

It was lunch time and McGonagall had already had a long averaging day. She walked into her office completely unaware of the four boys that were fallowing her close behind. They stuck their heads into the office as she sat down at her desk. She sighed and took off her hat the placed it on her chair. She unlocked her chest that she used as a temporary desk since James and Severus had colored spells on it in one of their rivalry competitions. She opens the chest and out hoped at least twenty cats. She stared at the wall as they jumped out of the chest and ran around her office. She heard snickering coming from the door. She snapped her head in the direction of her door. 'POTTER, BLACK' she yelled. The four boys dashed away from the door almost falling as they tried to pick up speed. 'Why does she always call my name this was your idea' Sirius said to Remus as he ran slightly passed him. 'I know isn't it awesome' he laughed. They could hear foot steps coming at them. 'Shit scatter, SCATTER' James yelled as they neared a platter of hallways. Peter ran down one on the left and James ran down one in the middle while Sirius turned to the right. Remus tripped as he went to turn. Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet as they ran down the hall. They ran into an empty classroom and ducked under desks. The room was filled with pants and wheezing as they tried to catch their breath. After a few minutes of not hearing foot steps they stood up from their hiding places. They looked at each other and started laughing. 'How-how much do you bet she went after 'POTTER' Sirius mimicked her yell. 'Hahaha oh man I twisted my ankle' Remus laughed. 'Ya I noticed, so graceful moony' the laughter started to die down. They sat on a desk by the window. Remus looked out the window at the forbidden forest. Sirius watched him as their breathing returned to normal. In his opinion this was the best situation he could be in. Hiding from McGonagall with Remus and Remus alone. He looked down at the talkers hand that rested on the desk. He slowly moved his hand closer to him in an attempt to couch the scared fingers. 'No way' Remus stood up and stared out the window. Sirius jumped off the desk and joined the other by the window. He laughed at the sight. Peter was running down the grassy path with McGonagall behind him. They laughed at the scene


	6. hearts together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harrisco

There's this picture from the sixties that Cisco loves. He doesn't know why he loves it so much but he does. Something about the breaking heart being held together by a band aid is just appealing to him.   
He stared at the picture of the heart he had on his phone case. He rubbed his thumb over the side. The sound of foot steps echoed into the room, breaking him from his thought. He put his phone into his pocket and went back to the new security grid he was making. Harry stepped into the room, hopping over the little step. He made his way to the work bench behind Cisco. He sat down and began using the new tools to fix Cisco's vibe glasses. He moved the stool closer to the table and hunched over the small stand they sat on.   
'Do it' a voice told Cisco. He turned around in his seat and looked at the man who was so zoned into his work. 'Do it' he told himself again. He stood up slowly, noticing how heavy his body felt. He clinched the edge of the table as he worked up the courage to do what he wanted. He took a silent deep breath before taking a step forward and letting go of the table. His steps sounded loud to him, like he was a machine that needed to be oiled.   
He stopped behind Harry, peering over his shoulder to see what he was doing. He watched Harry's hands move. "Do you need something" he stated venomously more then asked. Cisco stood back, searching his mind for something to say. "Uh... The um nanotech" he stammered, fiddling with the skin by his thumb. "You'll just have to be patient... I'm almost done" the anger in his voice had dissipated. He moved his hands away from the glasses and turned his stool towards Cisco. "Was there anything else" he forced himself to say, clearly wanting to be left alone. 'Now or never' Cisco held his hand close to his center as he leaned down as fast as safely possible. He closed his eyes as he met Harry's lips. He didn't have time to relish in the feeling of the other mans dry lips agents his.   
Harry stood up and turned around as he stepped away from Cisco. His action was so fast with so much force that he sent his stool wheeling across the room. His back was facing Cisco now, his shoulders tensing in anger. He placed a hand over his mouth as the other rested on the table, clinched in a fist. He took in a sharp breath "what are you doing" his words shook with anger. "Ah, OK Earth two doesn't have that greeting" Cisco hastily said, trying to cover up his action. "It's not a greeting here" he shouted, turning to face Cisco. "What are you doing" he repeated. "I... Like you" he forced the words out, trying to push passed the hammering of his heart in his ears. "No" Harry shook his head as he looked down. "Uh ya" Cisco said in a high pitched voice. Harry raised his head, anger clear in his face along with a hidden emotion. "No you don't, you like the idea of me" he shouted. "No I don't" Cisco shouted back, losing some anxiety as anger boiled in his chest. "No you don't" Harry repeated. Cisco squinted his eyes in anger "do you think this is easy for me, YOU look like the man who drilled his hand into my heart. I had nightmares for months. I couldn't even look at you when you first got here." Cisco took a deep breath and lowered his shoulders. "But the more time I spent with you the less I saw him. When I look at you all I see is a scientist who litarley traveled worlds to save the person closest to him. A man who try's so hard to convince people he doesn't care when I know you do. I like you despite your angry outbursts, despite your insults" Cisco started stepping closer to to him. "No...you don't" Harry's voice cracked, threatening to show an emotion he was trying to hide. "Yes I do why is that so hard to accept" Cisco yelled. "Because I can't....not again" he lost his flair halfway through his sentence. He made a strange noise in his throat as if trying to swallow his emotions. He looked down and let out a shaky breath. Cisco's gaze settled on the mans chest.  
There on the black fabric he could see the image of the heart with a band aid on it. Just barely visible in his minds eye, the image making him tear up. He started walking towards him, staring at the spot on his shirt. Cisco stopped toe to toe with Harry. He hesitantly placed his hand over the area where he could see the heart. He looked up at Harry and that's when he saw the tears threatening to fall from the mans eyes. "I can't" he whispered, as if the low volume of his voice would stop him from expressing how sad he was. Cisco stretched up just barely out of reach of Harry's lips. "You can" he whispered. But Harry didn't move he stood still as if trying to ignore the boy in front of him. Cisco's legs were starting to hurt even if he hadn't been stretching that long. He had to give in and lower himself to a more comfortable stands. What he wasn't expecting was for Harry to fallow him. The man was fast and delicate in his actions as he placed a hand at Cisco's waist and the other at his neck to position his head. He placed their lips together in near desperation. He moved his lips on Cisco's to better position them. He broke the kiss but didn't back away from his lab companion. He sighed "can't" was all he said, talking to himself more then anyone. "Yes you can, I want you to" Cisco whispered. He moved his hands to Harry's biceps and kissed him. Harry moved his hands to Cisco's back to hold him closer. He broke the kiss again, this time going to step away but Cisco pulled him towards himself. He was forced to take a step back as he did. "I don't... Shouldn't" he strained to say the words. "You should" Cisco almost smiled but was kissed before his lips could curl. This time Cisco wrapped his arms around the mans neck to pull him closer. Harry broke the kiss with a shaky breath. He looked at Cisco with regretful eyes. "What if, what if I lose you" with those few words Cisco pieced together what that hidden emotion was. A sadness only forged by experience. He smiled at Harry, looking between his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere" his smile grew showing his white teeth. Harry matched his smile for only a moment before leaning down and kiss Cisco again. This time they broke away because they were smiling to much. But they still kept trying to kiss the other.


	7. shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning harrisco

'Warm' that was Cisco Ramon's first thought. The first thing he felt as he slowly started to wake up. He could start to feel the warmth of the bed, the warmth of the sun, and more importantly the warmth of the man laying next to him. He didn't dare open his eyes, he was still tired and he knew the sun would be blinding. He moved his hips for more comfort. Then moved his arms to stretch them out a little. He let them lay close to his chest. "Morning" he heard a scruffy, drowsy voice speak softly to him. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled. Laying in front of him was Harrison Wells smiling brighter then Cisco had ever seen him smile. The sun shined from the window behind Harry making it look like he was some how lighting up the room. Cisco loved how the sun danced around the mans bare arm. "Morning" he sang tiredly. Harry's smile grew, he brought a hand up to Cisco's face. Making sure to take his time. He moved his gaze from Cisco's eyes to his hair. He brushed back the Smokey locks to revel more of Cisco's face. "Beautiful" he exhaled a content breath. Cisco's smile grew and he gave a chuckle. He scootched closer to Harry. The man draped his arm around Cisco's waist and snuck his other arm under him to bring him closer. He wrapped his arms around Cisco, holding him loosely but still firmly. Cisco closed his eyes and nuzzled into the mans chest. He smelt like a forest, like the way a tree would smell if you cut into it and hit sap. It was a strange smell but Cisco loved it. He made a small hum as he let the warmth of the other man fill him. He could fall back asleep with how relaxed he felt. Laying In the warm arms of the man he charesed, surrounded by his sent. He could hear the others breathing in times with his heart and it was the perfect melody to la him back to sleep.


	8. Get spanked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sportarobbie

It was a regular day in lazy town, the kids playing, Robbie getting annoyed and devising a plan to ruin their fun. Today Stephanie came up with a plan to use the newly grown sports candy to make something nice for Sportacus. The gang had grabbed a giant bag to put all the nutrition in. Robbie had to stop them so in Robbie's own funny, scheming way he had managed to lore and tie Ziggy, Stingy, and Trixie to a tree. It was a very brittle tree and very small so it shook every time the kids would wiggle around. Stephanie heard the cries of her friends and quickly ran out of the garden. 

Yes his plan was working out perfectly for once. He stepped out from behind the tree and tip toed over to the bag sitting on the ground. He crouched down so the kids didn't see him. He looked up over one of the creates. Stephanie was still trying to untie the rope. Robbie let out a light cackle as he smiled at his work. He grabbed the string closing the bag and began to drag it away. He was walking backwards out of the garden, being careful not to be seen. Little did he know Sportacus was standing behind him. He had to come see what mischief was happening when his crystal went off. After seeing what was going on, The children tied to a weak tree that they could easily pull out of the ground, Stephanie playing super hero and helping them, and Robbie stealing the sports candy he couldn't help but smile fondly. Well it was time to stop Robbie's plan. Since it was such a harmless trick and everyone seemed to be having more fun with it then anything Sportacus decided he'd play a joke. Remembering the time the kids laughed hysterically when he hit Robbie with a tennis racket he uncrossed his arms. He swung his arm and gave Robbie a friendly smack on the ass. Sportacus was ready to laugh at his joke. But Robbie sprung up and made a weird noise that was the cross between surprise and pleasure. Robbie quickly covered his mouth and Sportacus's smile fell to blushing surprise. 

The kids quickly turned to the noise and all chimed "Robbie Rotten". But Robbie couldn't think of any thing to say. He stood there blushing, fear coursing through him keeping him still. The kids were to young to understand what that noise meant but Sportacus wasn't. He had to of known especially since he wasn't laughing right now. "Hey are you ok" Robbie jumped at the the sudden noise. He looked down to see Stephanie standing in front of him. "I-" he started to say but his voice was failing him. "Robbie" Sportacus said quietly from behind him, making him tense up even more. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-" he began to apologize. Robbie stepped passed Stephanie. "It's ok don't talk about it anymore" he shouted as he sped off. Sportacus couldn't help but watch the mans ass jiggle as he moved. He gave an embarrassed smile and chuckled a little "of course he is" he said to himself. "Is what" Stephanie asked. she turned to fallow Sportacus's gaze. "It's nothing, Just Robbie being Robbie" he chuckled. "That Robbie Rotten" the kids laughed believing they knew the full events.

 

(ok i know that this has been done a lot but it would just be so funny if)

A few years later 

Stephanie, a growing sixteen year old was sitting at her uncles kitchen table. She was eating a healthy bowl of oatmeal. The house was quite so her mind was wondering. She was thinking about pixels new hair cut, how he looked weird with a buzz cut. She thought about how Robbie made him an orange hat. She thought about Robbie, how hes unusually curvy and strangely wears an outfit the shows off his ass. She thought about that time in the garden when Sportacus smacked his ass and he made a new noise then how the two went silent. She stopped eating "Wait...oh my god" she groaned at the sudden realization that Sportacus had turned Robbie on for a split second. She left the table with a groan of embarrassment. "Oh Stephanie aren't you going to finish your breakfast" Milford asked from the living room. "No" she simply said but put to much attitude in her words. "Right...of course....teenagers" he mumbled to himself as he went back to reading the news paper.


	9. A different wood

"Come on Robbie", "Would you give me a minute few huh huh i'm lazy." Sportacus chuckled. He sat inside the kids old tree house, he watched Robbie from the opening in the floor. Robbie hung on to the ladder trying to catch his breath. "Well Robbie if your to tired" Sportacus said playfully. He moved out of sight and Robbie began climbing up again. "Fat chance" he told as he popped his head into the tree house. Sportacus was sitting in the corner with a smug grin on his face. His blue vest laid beside him. Robbie laid his arm in front of him and rested his head on his other arm. "Eager are we" Robbie asked with his own smug look. "Well the kids can only eat for so long" Sportacus retorted. Robbie gave a hum then continued climbing inside. Sportacus quickly lunged himself across the tree house. He reached for the wooden pleg holding the window open. He removed it and the window closed. "Good idea" Robbie mumbled as he set his own vest down beside himself. "You know what else is a good idea" Sportacus spoke. Robbie looked at him, he started to crawl towards the villain. He crawled over Robbie so he was hovering over the mans legs. He placed his hands on either side of Robbie's face and leaned down to kiss him. It was rough and passionate. Robbie grabbed on to the fabric in front of Sportacus's chest to pull him closer. Even though he was so close Robbie wanted him closer. 

Sportacus pulled back, both of them breathless. "Eager" was all he could say before Robbie's mouth was on him again. Robbie raised his nee and pushed it agents the elf's side. He let the weak man push him over onto his back. He hovered above Sportacus, setting his legs on either side of the mans body. He blushed at the look Robbie was giving him. It was a look of pure desire and control, like all he wanted to do was toy with Sportacus and turn him into a moaning mess. This sent a shiver down his spine that went straight to his pelvis. 

"Take off the hat" the words came out like growl. He took off the hat slowly. Once it was off and his curly hair was laid out in tussles Robbie leaned down. Sportacus readied himself for a kiss but Robbie went passes his lips and kissed his cheek instead. He then kissed around his cheek and made his way to Sportacus's ear. Sportacus let out a giggle "that tickles" he told, clinging on to Robbie. He could hear the smirk forming on the mans face "then quite being so nervous to show me your ears. He blew air at the top and Sportacus let out a loud laugh. "Stop" he told gleefully. Robbie moved back so he could look at the mans face. The malicious expression caused his smile to drop and his eyes widen slightly. "What else do you want me to do" Robbie licked his lips. "Do you want me to lick them or maybe i should lick something else" he raised a brow suggestively. Sportacus looked away in embarrassment "Robbie you know dirty talk makes me embarrassed." He heard a deep chuckle coming from the man. He looked up at him with the most assertive look he could muster. "But i like how you look, all blushy and..." he lowered his hips then grinded their pelvises together. Sportacus let out a pleasurable gasp and involuntarily rocked his hips. "Clingy" he finished then repeated the motion. 

His movements were slow and gentle sometimes it felt like they didn't touch at all. The pace was making Sportacus antsy he needed something more active. He reached around and placed his hands on Robbie's ass. When the man came down he put pressure on the ass to keep him still. Robbie's shoulders fell "feels like my fun's over" he mumbled. Sportacus smirked at him "oh trust me we'll have lots of fun." He squeezed a cheek then raised his hand slightly to slap it. Robbie bit his lip, he slid up Sportacus's frame and kissed him. Sportacus moved his hands on to Robbie's middle and the other to his hair. He deepened the kiss and rocked his hips up fast and quick. Robbie moaned in the kiss and pressed his body down. Sportacus broke the kiss a moment later. He stared into Robbie's desperate eyes. He smiled at his work "take off your pants" he whispered. Robbie sighed pleasurably at the accent demanding him to strip. He rolled off of Sportacus and sat up. He unbuckled his belt and pulled the waist down. He pushed it to his hips then sat on his knees. He huffed this was always the hard part taking off the skin tight pants. He wiggled them passed his hips but he still had the thighs to go. "Curse my thick thighs" he huffed. He looked up at Sportacus who was standing pants-less with his arms crossed. "Well if you want them off then pull them off" he told, Sportacus rolled his eyes but smiled regardless. He walked into position, Robbie laid down. Sport grabbed the ends and pulled gently. The pants came off with ease and before Robbie could breath Sportacus was in between his legs and hovering above him. He kissed him quickly then sat back. Robbie looked at him with curious, suspicion. The elf held up the leg on his right and kissed the inner thigh "don't look so suspicious its not like i'd tickle you." He kissed the thigh again this time lower. He kept kissing lower till he felt the leg move then he kissed in circles. Robbie started to laugh and his body moved around in fits. Sportacus took the opportunity to lick in between Robbie's thighs. The laughs turned to a surprised moan. He hummed at the noise as he sat up "I love those noises, do it again" he asked but to Robbie it sounded like a demand. He palmed the mans crotch and got another moan as a reward. He moved his hand in circles, up and down, side to side, till all he could smell was Robbie's erection. "Ah sport" he said. "Don't worry i didn't forget" suddenly his hand was and was replaced by his mouth. Robbie threw his head back and arched his back so he didn't rock his hips into Sportacus's teeth. The elf licked up and sucked the mans dick threw his heart patterned boxers. Robbie's hand found its way to his curly blond hair. He gripped the locks as Sportacus toyed with him. But again he was getting antsy, he removed his mouth and moved closer to Robbie. The man opened his eyes which he didn't even realize were closed. "Can we skip fore play" he asked desperately. Robbie rolled his eyes "hand me the lotion" he spoke with a frustrated tone. "No, no, i'll do it I can be patient enough" he begged. He quickly got up and went for his vest with the pack on it. "You sure....I don't say it to be mean I just know how you can get sometimes", "It's ok Robbie i know what you meant i just wanna do it." How could the villain not smile at that sometimes he was to cute even during times like this.

Sportacus was in between his legs again. He set the lotion down and grabbed the boxers. "Oh ya" Robbie said, Sportacus slid them off in a blink of an eye. Robbie clinched his fists he was kinda nervous cause he never let Sportacus do this before. He felt something cold touch him and he tensed up. "Robbie" he looked at Sportacus "let me know if i hurt you" Robbie nodded then laid his head back down. He felt the pressure slowly enter him. It hurt bur he knew he should give it time. Sportacus moved his finger around to line him with lube. Robbie let out a long breath and he began to loosen a little. Sportacus smiled and started moving faster, He watched Robbie for any indicators that he was doing a good job. Robbie started to scrap his bottom lip with his teeth so Sportacus started wiggling his finger a little. Robbie bite his lip and let out a small noise. Sportacus's smile grew and he started moving more frantically "Ok, ok gentle a little gentler" Robbie warned "you'll give me rug burn like that." "Sorry" he slowed his movement. Robbie let out little moans and loud breaths. Sportacus added more lube to his hand and tried to stick his second finger in. Robbie tensed and hissed making Sportacus tense "sorry, sorry" he spattered worriedly. "Gentle" Robbie warned. He moved very slowly letting Robbie get use to the feeling. It didn't take long for Robbie to start groaning again that's when Sportacus picked up the pass slightly. The man started moaning and rocking his hips clumsily. He picked up the pass again "Ah gently" Robbie told again. "I'm sorry i just really wanna..." he trailed off and slowed his movements again. "Wanna what, wanna put your cock inside me and fuck me senseless" he smirked. "Robbie" he tried to look mad but ended up looking away again "please." "Then be gentle or i'll talk dirty" Sportacus seemed to shrink a little at his words. He went slow and Robbie was back to moaning this time with a smile on his face. 

Sportacus couldn't take it his own erection was twitching to much. He reached his hand down his own boxers and pulled his cock out. He started sliding his hand up and down it the touch sent shivers up his spine. His hand didn't match the pace of the one inside Robbie, sometimes he'd stop fingering him but it was only for a second. Robbie raised his head to see what was going on, the sight alone could of made him cum. Sportacus was staring at him, glistening with sweat as he pumped himself. He moaned at the sight "ok lube up" he told. Sportacus stopped, wondering if he heard right. He removed his hand from both himself and Robbie. He quickly poured the lube into his hand then lathered his cock with it he tensed at how cold it felt but continued to spread it. Robbie moved back and took off his shirt, he set it on the ground then turned on his hands and knees. Sportacus stood up on his knees and positioned himself. they both took in a deep breath, he gripped Robbie's cheeks and spread them. He slowly started to enter making Robbie growl out of pleasure and pain. He stopped halfway in, he stretched forward to give the villain gentle kisses. he could feel the other shiver under his touch. "I won't move till you tell me" he told softly. He really wanted to move, Robbie was squeezing him so tight it felt so good. "Ok slowly" he told. Sportacus moved out slightly then moved back in Robbie tightened up even more and he had to moan. He moved slowly griping onto Robbie to keep himself from losing it. He lost it he went faster and put more of his cock inside with a loud growl. Robbie gasped then moaned as he lowered his top half more. Sportacus took that as an invitation he kept going at his pace and Robbie's moans got louder and more frantic. He gripped the mans hips trying not to dig his fingers in to harshly. But the villain felt so good he could easily forget to hod back his strength. He started moaning but not as loud as Robbie. With each thrust Robbie moaned "oh, yes, so good." When Robbie sputtered complements the hero couldn't stop him self from going faster. The wood creaked under them and the tree was shurly shaking. But neither cared all that mattered was the feeling of Robbie's entrance and the feeling of Sportacus filling him. "Ah sport, faster i'm gonna cum" he warned. Sportacus thrusted harder and faster into Robbie. The villain shook as his orgasm arose. "Ah SPORTACUS uh" he screamed out his orgasm, spilling out just above his folded shirt. Sportacus slowed his movement so not to hurt his villain. Robbie was breathing heavy he smiled a mischievous smile. "Oh sporta-fuck that felt so good, i think you should always prep me from now on. The sight of you sitting in between my legs masturbating to fingering me was so... juicy i could of cum just there- AH." his dirty talk was working agents him this time. Sportacus was getting so turned on he had picked up speed again. Now Robbie was a mess of moans and desperate breaths. The hero's movements became unsteady, his moan hitched in his throat as he came.

Both of them were breathing heavily, Sportacus slowly slid out of Robbie. He quickly grabbed tissues from his pack before any semen could fall onto the shirt. He cleaned up his mess and reached under Robbie to clean up his mess to. When he moved out from under him Robbie collapsed. He gave a little chuckle at the sight. "Shh I'm lazy" he whispered clearly hydrated. Sportacus got up and went to his pack again this time he pulled out a water bottle. He went over to Robbie and sat down on his now pulled up boxers. He drank from the bottle "so" Robbie started. He laid on his stomach and rested his head on his hands "you're actually into dirty talk." Sportacus almost spat out his water as his eyes widened. He looked at Robbie with giant shameful eyes. The man just chuckled "don't be ashamed." The hero sighed "It's just it makes me embarrassed but it also turns me on just not when you ask me things" his cheeks turned a bright red as he stared at his water. Robbie propped himself up on his hand and stretched over to Sportacus. He was centimeters away from his ear "I'll remember that for next time my dirty pleasure" he licked his ear. Sportacus moved away and covered his ear "euk" he said with a smile on his face. Robbie laid back down on his stomach and laughed. It was a perfect moment till the sound of children laughing caught their attention. "Oh great the brats are free" Robbie grumbled. Sportacus got up and quickly threw on his cloths. Robbie just laid there glaring at the floor. "Robbie you should get dressed what if they come up" he sighed, he grabbed his shirt angerly. It took some effort to get it on since it was form fitting and he had been sweating. He was hit in the back by his pants. He aggressively grabbed his boxers and threw them on. He stood up to put them over his ass. He grabbed his pants and wiggled them on. "Robbie are you ok" the hero asked tenderly. "Peachy, love having afternoon sex sessions cause you go to bed to damn early, then you running off after with your beep, beep, beep to play with the children" he shoved his pants up and buckled it a little to tight. Sportacus's frame fell, he walked over to Robbie and gently reached for his hand. "I'm sorry i don't mean to make you feel unimportant" he perked back up when an idea popped into his head. "I know why don't i come over after dinner and i can spend the night, we can cuddle in the fluffy black bed of yours" Robbie blushed at the pure happiness in Sportacus's eyes. "W-well I don't think I'm doing anything later-" Robbie tried to make it seem like no big deal. Sportacus stretched onto his toes and kissed his villains cheek. "See you tonight" in a second he was climbing down the ladder and Robbie was watching the blue hat bob out of sight. He smiled and brought a hand to his cheek "until tonight." He hummed happily to himself swaying slightly with his eyes closed in pure admiration for his hero.


End file.
